A New Unexpected Adventure
by Horseybella1197
Summary: Kendra and Seth Sorenson are struck with a mystery, Kendra has an illness that is killing her. Seth must muster up his courage and help his dying sister, even if it will cost him greatly. Can he save his sister? Or will she die? R&R Please! Thx
1. Chapter 1

**Song- holding out for a hero by Jennifer saunders (I think that's her last name) **

**We sat on the beds of the roomy attic. It was Midsummer's eve. Seth had opened the window a couple years ago and let monsters In the house and that almost led to the end of Fablehaven. I sat on my bed reading a book while Seth was playing with a rubber ball. "Hey Kendra? I'm sorry about what happened today." he was foolishly playing with my umite candle and broke it. "I'm still mad you know. That was so foolish! I can imagine breaking a regular candle, but the one Vanessa gave me?" I looked away from him. My eyes burning. How could he have done that? **

**It was the middle of the night. I heard rustling. I looked over at Seth. He was up and had my candle. "Seth? What are you doing?" I wiped my eyes tiredly . He handed me the candle. It looked like he tried to fix it. "I'm sorry Kendra. I didn't mean to break your candle." I smiled "It's okay you big goof." he looked up at me and said " I shouldn't have touched your stuff." **

"**Goodnight Seth'**

"**Goodnight Kendra"**

**I woke up early that morning. I walked downstairs. Tanu was on the couch while Vanessa watched television. "hey you're up early. How 'bout you and me get some breakfast?" **

"**alright. But I don't want to wake Tanu or the others."**

"**That's alright with me." we walked into the kitchen. "juice or milk?"**

"**Um juice." I sat and ate my waffles. I was unusually hungry and ate four. "you sure are hungry Kendra."**

"**Yeah but Seth eats like seven."**

**We both chuckle.**

**After breakfast and everyone was up we all (Except grandpa and grandma) had to recover the next artifact. It was in Fablehaven. We all brought equipment. Seth and his emergency kit, I had the invisibility glove, coulter had an ax, Tanu had potions while Warren had a mace, and Vanessa had her blowgun. Mendigo ran along Hugo and the cart. It was bumpy making me feel worse than being carsick.**

**We made our way to where the forgotten chapel once stood. I lead an army of fairies to defeat Buhamut and Muriel the year before. **

**As we went along the path, the chapel came into view. It was a patch of flowers now. We all stood and waited. A fairy with translucent wings and red clothes came in front of me. "Hello. What are you here for? There is nothing here for you. If you are looking for the artifact, it is somewhere else." she zipped away, like she was in a rush. "Hey guys, a fairy told me the artifact isn't here."**

**Coulter turned and looked confused. "What do you mean its not here? Like somewhere on the other preserves?" **

"**I don't know. She told me-" a load roar came from out of nowhere. "what was that?" I asked.**

"**Hugo! Take Kendra and Seth to my cabin! And hurry!" Hugo, our massive golem, lugged Seth and I in his arms and ran, ignoring paths he made his own. The roar was close, I looked behind us and a strange creature with blood-red eyes, black long curly horns, and skin so slimy and scaled it looked like a snake. It was about Warren's height, along with eight legs and four tails, claws , sharp teeth and a blood thirsty cry. The others were following us, along with the satyrs, centaurs, fairies and others creatures I have never seen before. Vanessa raised her blowgun and shot it hit the beast, slowed it down but was still in pursuit . It ran right up next to me. I stared into his blood thirsty eyes. He lunged at us and grabbed my arm. I screamed in agony. Hugo swung a huge arm toward the demon. It let go but brought me too. I hit the ground so hard I heard something crack. I clutched my arm and crying. The next thing I know I'm in Vanessa's arm. He words are blurry, I look over and see the demon lying motionless. I look over and see Seth. I can make out some of his words. "Hold On Kendra! You Can Do It! I……You….do.." then everything goes blurring from then on.**

**I watch her chest rise and fall. Rise and fall. Rise and fall. Heavy breathing. I was scared for her life.**

**We both were there for each other. When Fablehaven almost fell, when Gavin betrayed her, and broke her heart. I was there. To comfort her. She was their for me whenever I needed it. I never saw her like this. Never weakened or frail. She was strong. She defeated Buhamat, Muriel, Gavin, and the three headed Panther. I knew she had to pull through this. She had too. I heard her moan and open her eyes.**

**I woke up in Warren's cabin. I tried to sit up but Seth pushed me down. My arm was in tremendous pain. "Hey you shouldn't try to move yet. You broke your arm and suffered a serious poison. If Tanu hadn't used the healing potion, you probably wouldn't be here." I managed a smile and coughed. "Ca-can you he-help me up? I want to sit up." he nodded. He put his hand behind my head and slowly lifts me up. He props up a pillow behind my head. I look at my arm its covered in gauze and blood. "I'll be right be back. Don't try to stand up yet. You need to recover." I nodded**

**I left Kendra alone in the cabin. I went to Mendigo. 'Mendigo, watch Kendra. If she tries to get up, stop her."**

**He nodded. I ran to Hugo.**

"**Hugo take me to the house. I need to get Tanu and Vanessa to check on Kendra."**

**He picked me up. " Kendra….Okay?" his voice was clear than before but still sounded like boulders crunching together.**

"**I hope Hugo." Hugo started to run to the house. When we got there, Vanessa and Tanu were waiting. Vanessa guesses "I take it that Kendra is up?" **

"**Yeah. She's still drowsy. I left Mendigo with her." We left in the cart back to Kendra and Mendigo. I hope she would still be up when we got back.**

**I hope you like my new story! If you haven't read Fablehaven…. You should!!!! Do it now!!! Please comment. Also I'm taking Code: where am I? and Running and returning off. Ive lost inspiration for them. So take this chapter as an apology from me.**

_**Peace**__**Bella**_


	2. The Curse Of A Demon

Song_ diary of Jane breaking Benjamin

My head hurt, as did my arm. It burned like acid. I tried to move my legs and change into more comfortable clothes, but as soon as I even sat up, Mendigo came in and pushed me down hard. "Ow Mendigo! That hurt!" He seemed like he didn't understand. I heard the cart. I looked to my right and sure enough there was Hugo, Tanu, Vanessa and Seth. Seth jumped off the cart and ran to the cabin. "Hey are you feeling?" he grabbed my hand to feel my pulse. 'Fine, but Mendigo knocked me hard onto the bed when I just sat up." my voice was hoarse and Seth had to lean in to hear me. Vanessa and Tanu walked in the door. "Hey sleepyhead. Lets take a look at the wound" I carefully unwrapped the gauze and took off the splint. The wound was deep. It had four teeth marks along with a scrape from a claw. Tanu anesthetized me a little to ease the pain. He grabbed some sticky gel and put it on my arm. I winced. "Don't worry. This will help heal it faster." I moved my head forward a little. I couldn't go home yet. The world thought I was dead. From a previous adventure, a daycare manager pricked me with a sting bulb and made copy of me. That sting bulb killed herself when Warren and Seth wanted answers. Not a pleasant adventure might I add.

Couple days later

I sat on the porch just watching Seth, Hugo and Mendigo play baseball. My arm was still broken, but the gash and scrape from the demon was gone. Warren had found the name of the demon. Navarog was the demon who posed as Gavin Rose and broke my heart by deceiving everyone. The demon that attacked us made Navarog look like a house pet. It was Navarog's brother Goravan. He wasn't killed the week before, he was asleep from Vanessa's dart. He's in the quiet box currently. Grandpa came outside and sat next to me. "How's your arm Kendra?"

"It's ok. It doesn't hurt frequently as it did before."

"that's good. Kendra, we have to discuss something after lunch. Okay?"

I nod. He got up and went into the house. Seth pitched a throw and Mendigo swung at it with no determination at all. With a single flick of the wrist, the ball disappeared into the sky. Grandma came out of the door and said "Kendra can you get Seth? It's time for lunch."

"Sure Grandma" when she went in I called "Seth! Come on! It's time for lunch!"

"Okay! Just one more pitch!" I sighed. Is this what guys are like? No. That's just my brother.

I got up and felt sick and grabbed my chest. Seth noticed I looked weird. "Hey Kendra? Are you Okay?" I felt like I'm was going to collapse. Seth said something, but I couldn't make it out. Finally my legs gave way and I fall, only to prop myself with arms. I heard footsteps coming closer.

I ran to her as fast as I can. She was fine a couple minutes ago. Then she collapsed. I jumped up the steps and dropped next to her. She coughed up blood. "Grandpa! Grandma! There's something wrong with Kendra!' Warren and Vanessa bolted out the door. 'It's okay Kendra. Calm down." Vanessa patted her back. After a few scary moments, she finally lifted her head. "What happened?" she was wheezing. I grabbed her hand and helped her up. I let her lean on me. I put her arm around my shoulder and I put my arm around her waist. Vanessa opened the door. Tanu was rummaging through his potions, while Grandma hurried to get some water. I sat Kendra down on the chair, grabbed a blanket and gave it to her. She was shaking and shaking bad. I sat next to her, put my arm around her and pulled her close.

I was shaking. Something was defiantly wrong. Seth was close to me. I didn't know what happened. Grandpa had a book in his hand. It was made of leather and said Fablehaven in Silvian. Silvian was the language fairies use to communicate. Grandpa sat down and flipped through the page. Everyone was quiet. We only heard my deep breathing. Finally Grandpa said "Here it is. It's a picture of Kendra's wound." he held the book up and it showed an exact picture of my arm. "It says that Goravan has a poison-bearing curse and I quote "If a victim is bitten, you must go to the center of the preserve, with two of every kind magical creature, and redirect the curse. If not, the victim will perish. They will have exactly four months to live. " Everyone was staring at me. This was bad. I hope I don't have to die again.


	3. Dealing With The Problem

Structure-inner party system Or house carpenter by Hurt

**They stared at Kendra. Finally Grandma broke the silence "well is there another cure Stan?"**

**He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Either this or Kendra will die an agonizing death" **

**Kendra shuddered. Seth felt it. "Well. I'll take Kendra up to the attic. We need to talk about this." Nobody said anything. Seth grabbed Kendra's hand and helped her to her feet and slowly walked her upstairs. 'I'm so cold." Kendra's voice was shaken. "Here take this and warm up." Seth grabs his sheet and gives it to Kendra who takes it gratefully. She wraps the blanket up around her shaken body. Seth sat next to her. Both took off their shoes and sat cross-legged on Kendra's bed. "well.' Seth said after an awkward silence. "well what are we going to do?" **

" **We could A. Let you die. B. Let you Endure the painful procedure Or C. Find our own Cure. Which do you want? You're the one who has the curse." Kendra thought about it for a minute. "I do-don't know. Let me (cough) see what Grandpa has in mind." Seth put the back of his hand on Kendra's forehead. "you have a slight fever." Kendra nodded and coughed. "yea Tanu explained it was a side effect of one of his potions he gave me. Some others are coughing, being groggy (or sleepy), not eating well and blanking out."**

"**wow. That's a lot of side effects."**

"**yeah but at least-" Kendra started to cough furiously. Seth rubbed her back. She convulsed gently. Seth held her close until she stopped. "I'm fine. As I was saying. At least It will help with the pain." Seth nods in approval. "Right now, you should rest. You had a frightening day." Kendra lays her head on the plush pillow. Seth gets off the bed, but stops when Kendra tells him not to leave. " I don't want to be left alone." tears brim in her eyes. She sits up and wipes them away. Seth sits back down and strokes Kendra's hair out of her face. "Go to sleep. I won't leave you." He smiles. "If anything comes near you, I'll karate chop them." Kendra couldn't help but to softly chuckle. Her eyes felt heavy. She went back down on her bed and closed her eyes. **

**After Kendra had fallen asleep, Seth had crept downstairs. He had to discuss the situation with everyone. Warren was waiting at the steps, and ushered him outside where cenataurs (sp?), satyrs, fairies, Unicorns, and many other creatures were outside chatting. Grandpa motioned Seth to come next to him. Seth walked over. Grandpa raised a hand to silence the chatting. It fell quiet. Then Grandpa spoke up " Thank you all for coming. I have a matter to resolve, and it involves all of you." His voice was loud and serious. "My granddaughter, Kendra, has a terrible curse from the demon Goravan." Murmuring followed. "I need to resolve this matter with two of every magical creature."**

"**You must choose two of your best men, and meet by the forgotten chapel. We will be waiting for a response by the end of the day. We leave you to discuss with your leaders. Any questions?" **

"**Yes" a Cenataur with fur black as ink and white spots stepped and announced. "yes Quick Carpenter ?"**

"**what will you do for the chosen men to do this task? A reward?" Grandpa thought about the question. 'Yes it will be what ever the participant wishes. But will not overthrow the treaty of the caretakers." **

"**very well Stan Sorenson(Sp?) Proceed." Quick Carpenter stepped back. "Once again I will explain the situation." Grandpa recited the situation clearly again, but added more 'My Granddaughter is only fifteen, barley starting her life, I ask you think this clearly and thoughtfully. This is the same girl who stopped Muriel, the plague, Along with the valiant Broad Hoof, defeated Navarog, and The demon king. She is acquainted with the Fairy Queen, who you all know runs the entire magical life of any being. She has befriended a dragon, unicorn, and has connections to command fairies, astrids and one dragon, She could ask him many things."**

"**many of you could care less what happens to her, but I need to show you her wound to show the curse she is attached." He nodded to Seth. Seth ran upstairs and quietly opened the door. He walked in the door. 'Kendra?" He said softly. She didn't even stir. Seth walked over to her and saw she was breathing. He shook her arm. She grabbed the blanket, opened one eye and slowly sat up. "what's going on?"**

**Seth explained he had to take her outside. He helped her up and they both walked outside. Everyone had their eyes on Kendra, along with gasps and murmuring. Kendra had her full weight on Seth, who didn't mind letting her support herself on him. They both stood there. They had crediting eyes on them. Seth didn't care. He had to help Kendra through her dilemma, no matter who got in his way. Grandpa motioned for Seth and Kendra next to him. Seth moved slowly towards him. Kendra followed, pain jolting up her leg with every step. Grandpa said "I will now show you her wound that a curse binds her." Kendra slowly took part of her blanket off from her left arm. She was in a tank top. Seth grabbed her hand and squeezed it, so did she. Grandpa gently took her arm in his hand. Kendra turned to the side so her arm was showing. Almost everyone gasped. Seth noticed Newel, Doren and Verl staring at Kendra and Seth. Verl looked like he was going to pass out. Coulter suddenly announced "Cenataurs, Have GrayMane look the problem over. As for the rest of you tell you leaders as well."**

**Kendra then felt sick. She whispered it to Seth, who told Grandpa. He then whispered "Go and take her inside, then let her rest." Seth nodded. After both Seth and Kendra walked into the living room, Seth sat Kendra on the couch and ran to get a container. He got a medium size bowl and got to Kendra just as she threw up. After she was done puking Seth cleaned the bowl and gave Kendra a big hug. She caught him in an embrace just as the door opened and everyone came in and sat down. Tears were running down Kendra and Seth's face. They both were only teenagers. Kendra suddenly put her head on Seth's shoulders. Seth noticed she had fell asleep. Tanu came over and picked her up gingerly and carried her up to her room. Even though Kendra was heavy, Tanu was a big man and carried her like an infant. After he came down he said "She'll be like that for awhile. It's better to let her rest for sometime." Everyone nodded.**

"**Now" Seth said**

"**what are we going to do with Kendra?"**

**Sorry about the long time. Guess what? I'm not canceling my story The Truth! I had an inspiration from a dream I had. I have one more chapter to go! I might do a one-shot with Naruto. Now my story could be confusing. SPOILER! DON'T READ TILL THE END OF SPOILER WARNING IF YOU HAVENT READ BOOK 5! **

**Okay I didn't like how Coulter died, so I kept him alive. I know Seth and Kendra's parents moved in at the end, but they'll come in later. Mendigo is still here too. **

**END OF SPOILER WARNING**

**Okay I hope you guys liked my story so far! R&R (read and review) Give me your opinion of what should happen next. I have a question to. Should Bracken or Raxtus come in the next chapter? Or should both? Tell me in the review!**


	4. Troubling News

**Crush Crush Faint Remix or Bruises and Bite marks**

**Everyone was quiet. The adults conferred together and Warren finally said "Well, maybe we should undo the curse on Kendra," he explained " if we don't do something, she might not make it."**

**Seth nodded.**

**Seth also said "So are we going to watch her go through this? Oh wait, I won't be there will I?"**

**Everyone nodded.**

"**Ok (Yawn) I'll go to bed then we'll talk about it more later."**

"**Ok Seth," Vanessa said " You both need some rest."**

**Seth said his goodnights, ran upstairs and gently and quietly opened the door. He flinched when the door creaked, he didn't want to wake Kendra up. When Seth got to his bed, Kendra had looked through Patton's books on curses and whatnot. Seth smiled, she **_**had **_**been looking for solutions other than the one that Grandpa had suggested. Seth took the book from a sleeping Kendra, set it on the shelf, and laid Kendra under the blankets. She also had the reading light on, after Seth got changed and hopped in bed he looked over and Kendra, Seth thought he saw her smile. he smiled too and shut the light off. Sleep soon over took him.**

**She was slowly resurfacing, someone was slapping her gently. It was just like how Tanu (When Vanessa controlled him) Woke her from unconsciousness when Glommus(Sp?) the Guardian Dragon had surprised everyone by secreting a sleeping gas that knocked everyone out. The words were muddy and her head felt like wet clay being pounded on concrete.**

"**Kendra,' a voice whispered, "Kendra wake up." She recognized the voice. She sat up, and rubbed her sleepy eyes. The young teen looked at her with a serious face. Kendra jerked, only to gasp and grasp her sore shoulder. She didn't recognize the man until he said in a calm voice that was enchanting "Don't worry," he said taking her hand "It's Bracken, hurry we have to get downstairs." Kendra was still dumbfounded. She hasn't seen Bracken since he left to help the Fairy Queen restore her shrines. She grabbed her jacket and followed Bracken only to stumble and to be caught in Bracken's arms. Kendra felt blood rush to her face but shook it off and said she was ok, only to stumble again. **

"**Here,' Bracken whispered. He swept Kendra off her feet and looked into her eyes "I guess you've grown up since I left, huh?" **

**Kendra looked in his eyes, yeah he was a unicorn and all, but, still. He **_**was**_** handsome and charming. Kendra nodded her head "I guess so." She laid her head in his shoulder while they both went down the stairs to the living room. **

**Everyone was downstairs~ except Seth~ and waiting for Kendra and Bracken. "Ok," Ruth said steadying her crossbow, "Let's get this over with. You ready Kendra?"**

**Kendra didn't know. She just nodded her head. Bracken carried her towards the cart, set her down and whispered "I love you, and nothing will ever change that." And with that he kissed her forehead and walked towards the porch, left arm rubbing his right. Kendra sighed with disappointment that he wasn't coming. "Hugo," Warren called, "Take us to the forgotten chapel, avoid any dark creatures and protect us from harm."**

**The giant Golem treaded forward, along with two cenataurs, a couple of fairies and three satyrs that looked far from jovial. **

**Kendra was just starting to doze when they arrived at the patch of grass and flowers. 50 different types of creatures were there, painting what looked like a spell figure on the ground. Warren hopped of the cart, and helped Kendra off the cart and propped her up. In just 4 hours, the spell was worsening on Kendra, that's why she couldn't walk properly. He slowly walked her toward the painting set her down on the ground and talked to the leaders of the creatures.**

**A cenataur came over to Kendra, she had dirty blonde hair, leafy clothes around her chest, a satchel and a quiver of arrows. "Hello young one," her voice was as enchanting as Brackens' and as soothing as Raxtus', but something about her voice bothered her. She knelt down and sat next to Kendra. It was early in the morning and it was cold. Her teeth chattered. Apparently the woman saw and grabbed a robe from her sack and gave it to Kendra, who took it gratefully. She wrapped it around herself .**

"**Who are you?" Kendra's words spluttered out.**

**The woman chuckled "My name is hard to pronounce in English. But translated it is Winter Light, don't worry Kendra, everything will be alright." **

**Winter Light sat next to Kendra, who spoke of her adventures around the world. "I hope you survive. And remember Kendra, You must not give up hope." With that Winter Light stood and trotted towards GrayMane.**

**Seth dreamed of being on the lady luck. He imagined the undead sailors, he remembered Bracken's arm around Kendra. Then something talked to him:**

_**Seth.**_

**Seth jerked up. No one was in the room. He turned on the light.**

_**Seth come to me. It is of great importance.**_

**Seth tugged his clothes off and changed into his camouflage shirt, jeans and sneakers. He grabbed his new emergency bag, a leather satchel, with all the things that might come in handy. The voice talked to him again.**

_**Seth. Seth…..hurry, time is running dry. **_

**Seth knew that Bracken would be downstairs, so he opened the window, climbed out, jumped of at the lowest roof, and ran towards Graulus.(Sp?) **

**The underbrush made going toward the abandoned cave even harder than the last time. Thorns tugged at Seth's pants and shirt as he jogged toward Graulus. His leg's started to burn and felt heavy. Maybe he shouldn't have sprinted at first. Seth's voice was becoming ragged and gasping greedy gulps of oxygen as he stopped at the mouth of the cave. Seth switched the light on his flashlight and stepped into the cold and dark cave. **

"**Graulus? Are you-"**

"**Over….here….Seth." wheezed Graulus. He was slumped on the floor breathing heavily.**

"**Come….closer.. boy. I need…to talk…" he started to convulse heavily and harshly.**

"**Are you ok?"**

**He raised a crumpled and ugly finger to make Seth wait a moment.**

**After he recovered he said "I understand the fairy one is going to reverse a curse that it gripping her. I warn you, with that intensive magic, it will kill her. You must stop them before its to late."**

**Seth's only reactions was wide eyes and a ragged gasp. "It. It will kill her? But I th-thought it would heal her."**

**Graulus made a weird croaking sound, which Seth assumed it was a chuckle.**

"**Foolish humans. You mortals no nothing of magical curses, even I, an evil being, couldn't reverse this enchantment on the fairy girl. You must stop the ritual and bring her to me, as long as she is in your touch, she will not experience they gripping fear I possess."**

"**Bring her, and I…I will help ease her suffering. Goravan was once a long friend, we unleashed mayhem in nearby villages, after destroying many, we parted. I have not seen him since. After weeks ago though, I glimpsed your party trying to retrieving the artifact that is no longer here. I am not doing this out of kindness, but out of self pity. Not even a unicorn can cure her."**

**Seth was confused "So if I disrupt the spell, and I bring her to you, you'll help her?"**

**Graulus nodded slightly. "Correct, but you must hurry. I suggest you take the puppet. He is outside of the cave. Now, let me rest. Depart Seth Sorenson."**

**Seth walked out of the cave. Just as Graulus said, there was Mendigo with a miniature cart that the brownies had made him. It had blankets and an emergency kit. Seth hopped in, "Mendigo, take me to the forgotten chapel as fast as you can. Protect me from harm." Mendigo charged toward the direction Seth had indicated.**

**Soon Seth was off with Mendigo, hoping what Graulus said was true. **

**He hoped what he was doing was right.**

**I hope you like it! I am SO sorry for the late update! Thanks for the reviews I have gotten for The truth! ~Huggles and gives a cookie~**

**I hope you like this! Also, read Leven Thumps and the Gateway to Foo. It is an awesome book. Love it.**

**C Ya!**

**Horsey**


	5. An Unexpected Surprise

**The kid's aren't alright- the Offspring **

**She laid there in pain, as if she had been torn open and had acid poured on her wounds. She screamed in pain, knowing that they wouldn't' stop chanting. She couldn't understand what they were saying but knew, it hurt like heck. No more than heck. She felt like she was going to die. Kendra kept screaming at the top of her lungs. **

**She was lying on the magic symbol, her legs were up as if she was going to do a push-up, all the while her arms were stretched out and was being held by magic. Sweat beaded on her brow, but she didn't care. The pain started slow, then accelerated from her feet to her head. It felt like it was forever. She started to gush tears, soaking her shirt and the ground. Why were they doing this to her? She didn't know. What she wanted, was Seth.**

**SPOV**

**Seth Wished Mendigo would run faster. He could feel strong magic and heard screaming. "Mendigo! Run faster!" Seth screamed at Mendigo. Instantly, he ran as fast as the wind. "Mendigo halt!" Seth called as the screaming was around the corner. Seth jumped off the cart and crouched between the bushes. As soon as he peeked through the bushes, his heart sank. There was his sister, crumpled on the ground crying profusely and screaming, but no one would stop chanting a strange language. "stop," he whispered. "Stop," he got louder every time he spoke. "Please! Stop!" They couldn't hear him. Without warning he ran through the bushes and ran to his sister. "Kendra!" He screamed. As soon as he stepped foot on the symbol the chanting stopped. Seth knelt next to his hurt sister.**

"**Seth… My… Side" She whispered. "Shh. Don't say anything." He whispered. His eye's burned with anger, sadness and betrayal all at the same time. Seth looked up to see Grandpa staring at him.**

**Finally Seth said "What's the matter with you!"**

**Grandpa's face turned red "What's wrong with me?," he huffed, "You're the one disobeying my instructions again!" Seth felt like he wanted to punch something. "If it wasn't for me you would still be in that dirty cell in the Living Mirage! Same with everyone else that was going to die from demons and the end of the world! " Seth burned with anger and hatred. "And," he continued, "I'm going to help Kendra by myself! I hope you're happy!" Seth knelt by Kendra "Come on, let's go." Kendra grabbed Seth's neck as he picked her up. He turned to leave when "Oh, and I forgot to tell you," he lamented, "You could've killed Kendra." and with that he jogged to the cart with a panicked and hurt Kendra.**

**KPOV**

**Seth Gently laid Kendra into the small cart. She was cold to the touch, so Seth wrapped her up in the sheet and held her close. "Hey? Do you feel better?" Seth whispered softly in Kendra's ear.**

**She nodded. "Does anything hurt?" He asked again.**

**Again, she nodded. **

"**Where? Don't talk, just try to point where."**

**Kendra slowly lift her arm at her right side, head and left leg. He nodded. "I know where we need to go. Graulus will help you. OK?"**

**Kendra's eyes widened in confusion and fear. "Don't worry,' Seth cooed, "He won't hurt you. I promise." he smiled, so did Kendra as best she could. She tried to close her eyes, but they wouldn't budge. Seth laid her head on his shoulder after giving her a slight sleeping pill that Tanu had in his pouch.**

**SPOV**

**When the cart got to the mouth of the cave, and when Mendigo could go no farther, Seth hopped off the cart, grabbed Kendra and propped her up. Together, they slowly made there way into the cave. **

**After a couple of minutes, they approached Graulus. Kendra's breathing was becoming ragged and gasping for breath. Seth grabbed her hand and it decreased a little bit, but not much. **

"**Ahh…So. this is….the famous…Fairy one….come. closer young ones." a raspy voice said from the corner. Kendra winced with every step she took. Before they reached Graulus, Kendra collapsed and couldn't get up. **

"**So,…she…cannot… walk I see?…Seth," Graulus lamented, "Carry her as far as she can take."**

**Seth grunted as he picked up his weak sister. He went within grabbing reach in front of Graulus, who propped himself of with one elbow. He staggered and said "Be gone most powerful and ancient evil. Leave the girl in peace and curse another day full of rage and hate, becoming one with the devil and all who dwell with him and all the souls of hate, leave the child be." Seth could tell he wasn't speaking English.**

**He did it a second time and Kendra opened her eyes. "Seth..?" She questioned, confused and puzzled how she could talk. The pain subsided, but it was still there. **

"**Be gone young shadow charmer and fairy kind. Go to Grunhold and converse with Quick Carpenter. Now let me rest."**

**They left the cave and head to Grunhold to speak with the centaurs about Kendra. **

**They hoped they would listen to them for once.**

**Okay here's the deal. Love y'all! You guys are awesome! Maybe in a month I might do a sequel to my other story! Peace, love and reviews make my day!**


	6. Grunhold

_**a twist in my story**_

**Kendra fell asleep in the cart. Seth was rubbing her fragile back. They were nearing Grunhold, where the centaurs dwelled. Seth was nervous. While GrayMane had left to hurt Kendra with that evil spell, he left Quick Carpenter in charge. When all three of them, Kendra, Seth, Mendigo, reached the entrance five centaurs were waiting for them. One was a blonde chestnut, another was a black haired, bluish centaur. The third looked the fattest of them. He had white hair and gray dappled with black. The fourth centaur was a red roan with a brunette hairstyle. The last had a snow-white pelt, and chocolate hair. **

**The Roan centaur walked toward them. In a rich voice he called "Halt! You are treading sacred land!" **

"**Mendigo!" Seth called to the puppet, "Stop!" The puppet halted more quickly than he expected. Seth's head thumped forward. He rubbed his head. "who are you?" Seth asked. The bluish centaur walked forward**

"**He is Sky Runner ,the white is Winter Frost," The white centaur nodded. "The gray and black is Black Day," again the gray and black centaur nodded. "The chestnut is Corn Cluster. I'm Blue Spirit. What brings you to our homeland?" **

**Seth looked back at the cart. He swallowed. He hoped they would help. "I-I'm here with my sister, Kendra, we need a favor. My sister-" Blue Spirit raised a fist in the air, signaling for him to stop.**

"**I am aware of the fairy one. She rode abroad Broad Hoof, and in that result he perished. We will take you to Quick Carpenter."**

**Relief washed through Seth. He walked over to the cart, helping Kendra up, but Blue Spirit stopped him.**

"**We see she is in no condition to walk, we will hull the wooden crate into our facilities. Hold tight. Your puppet must stay at the mouth of our gate."**

**Seth nodded toward Mendigo. "You heard him. We'll be back."**

**Corn Cluster and Sky Runner grabbed the cart and pulled forward. Kendra opened her eyes. "Seth?" Her voice was weak, but steady. "Where are we?" **

**Seth rubbed her hands. "Don't worry, we'll get you help. Close your eye's, I'll wake you up when were there." Kendra shook her head.**

"**No," she answered. " I-I want to-to see," She coughed into her hand. "I want to see Grunhol-ld."**

**Seth nodded. "Okay, but when you get tired, close your eyes. Okay?" Kendra nodded and turned her head to see the houses. Exotic flowers and scents filled her eyes and nose. Seth was also staring in awe. Kendra's chest began to hurt, which made her gasp and clutch her chest. Seth turned his head quickly and rubbed the small of Kendra's back. "Hey," he whispered. "Hold on. Hold on Kendra."**

**Seth was determined to help his sister. He didn't want to lose her. She had gone through to much. So many trusts, only to be broken by betrayal and hate, working with one person: The Sphinx.**

**The Sphinx had become an Eternal to teach him a lesson that he wouldn't want to live for ever. Kendra had thought about being an Eternal to be with Bracken, because she loves him. Seth thought she was crazy, but he thought about it. He didn't want his big sister to live forever without him. No way! Maybe after the ordeal he would become one along with Kendra. Just maybe. **

**When Seth started to doze Corn Cluster called out "Seth Sorenson! We are nearing the chamber! Get your sister ready! I recommend to wrap her up in a blanket. It gets cold here!"**

"**Okay! Do you have a hat or something?" Corn Cluster didn't answer.**

**Seth ignored him. He tapped Kendra's shoulder. "Hey," he whispered. 'Time to get up."**

**Kendra moaned and sat up. "What?" Her answer was sloppy and muddy. She rubbed her tired eyes and tugged the blanket closer to her body. Seth explained the situation and that they were near Quick Carpenter. **

"**Okay. But I'm getting hungry." She was right, both were a little famished. They haven't eaten in a few hours, maybe more for Kendra. "Yeah I am too."**

**Corn Cluster and Sky Runner pulled up to the mouth of the cave and made a braying sound to a centaur. He looked like a Kieger(Sp?) Mustang with a young face. (He looked like Spirit only switched. So he had a black body and tan forelegs) "This is Spirit Runner. He will escort you Quick Carpenter. You will ride astride him."**

"**Okay, but can you ride a little slow. Kendra doesn't feel well." Seth explained.**

**Spirit Runner stepped forward. In a deep, rich voice he said "Of course. If you wish. We will take all the time you need."**

**Relief, again, washed over Seth. They were actually going to help! Seth jumped off the cart. He held Kendra's hand and helped her down. "Seth," she whispered, her voice was raspy and ragged. "I'm in…a lot….of pain." when Kendra said "pain" she grunted. **

"**Hold sis. I'm getting you help." **

**Corn Cluster came and picked Kendra up, and set her down gently onto Spirit Runner. Then Sky Runner helped Seth onto him as well. Seth was behind Kendra. He grabbed her waist. **

"**Okay Spirit Runner, you can go." He broke into a brisk trot. Whenever Kendra didn't feel well, Spirit Runner would slow down. Seth kept talking to Kendra to keep her awake. Kendra felt like crap. I'm sorry, there's now other way to say it. She felt horrible. Kendra rubbed her temples. She had such a head-ache. She just wanted to curl up and sleep. **

**Seth just wanted Kendra to stay awake. Just when she couldn't do it anymore, they arrived at the chasm. Spirit Runner stopped in the cave. At the end of the well-light cave, was Quick Carpenter.**

**He had darker fur, and lighter white spots than last time. He was accompanied at the end of the cave with an Arabian and Dandelion colored centaurs. The Arabian centaur walked forward. **

**As did the Dandelion one. They introduced themselves. The dandelion one was True Sun. The other was Fearless Jumper. **

**We all conversed with all of them. They gave us a magical star. Not a real star like in the sky, but kind of like what Thronis gave me, like the tower. They told us that we needed the star, a unicorn, two powerful dragons, a satyr, and a centaur to reverse the spell. We needed to go to the dragon sanctuary. The last time Kendra and Seth went there, Gavin turned out to be Navarog, the demon prince, Dougan was eaten, Mara was almost killed, and Kendra was almost killed as well, if it wasn't for her adamant of mail Seth gave her. It was basically suicide. Seth wasn't going to let that stop him. When we reached the gate of Grunhold, and the centaurs trotted away, Kendra and Seth were walking toward Mendigo when Kendra doubled over and heaved. "Hey, it's ok. You're going to be ok Kendra." Seth cooed. Kendra then started to cough up blood. That's when Seth started to panic. **

**He took out the coin Bracken gave him.**

_**Seth! Where are you?**_

"**I'm sorry, don't tell Grandpa or anyone. Please! Kendra's getting worse. I need you and Raxtus."**

_**Okay. I'll be there in a minute.**_

"**Wait how did you know where I was?"**

**There was no answer. Seth ignored it. Well sort of. Bracken was a unicorn, so who knows how he knew. Seth was snapped out of his reverie by the sound of gagging. Kendra! Seth whipped his head toward Kendra. She was still heaving, but nothing came out. She started to choke and gasp. **

"**Seth!" she screamed. Seth literally jumped out of his pants. **

"**Come on Kendra! Hold on!" He laid her down on her side. She grasped her side in pain. They both didn't know what to do. Kendra gasped desperately for oxygen. "Seth" She whispered so quiet it was like she was mouthing it. **

**A tear rolled down her eye. Seth wiped it with his thumb. "It's okay, I'm here." Kendra was in tremendous pain. Pain jolted up her right side, especially in her arm, where she was bitten by the demon. When was Bracken going to get here? **

**By the time Seth saw Bracken, Kendra was sweating and bleeding in her arm. It had opened mysteriously. When Kendra screamed for the eighth time, Seth noticed Bracken ran faster with a worried face. A rush of air knocked Seth over, that when Raxtus appeared beside him.**

"**Hey, what's new?" the crimson dragon asked.**

**Raxtus had the body of a large horse, covered in shiny, rainbow tinted scales stronger than adamant. He smiled. Seth saw pearly white teeth arranged in closely packed rows. **

"**hey Raxtus. Hurry, Kendra's getting worse!"**

**Bracken jumped over Raxtus **_**(Yikes!) **_**and landed near Kendra. He grabbed her shoulders. **

"**Kendra," he said in a hushed whisper. "Kendra wake up." it was no use. She wouldn't wake up. She wasn't dead, she was unconscious.**

**I hope you like it! I can't wait for the dance tomorrow! But, I won't be dancing with anyone, I'll just be hanging out with my buds Kate, Sarah, and lots others!**

**C Ya'll**

**Horseybella1197**


	7. Please Don't Go

_**Meteor shower Owl City**_

It was total darkness. She didn't know where she was.

She was on the ground motionless. Her eyes were closed, and for what she could see, Kendra was staring at herself. Dead. Ran over to herself, she checked for a pulse, and there was none. She was dead. Gone. Was that it?

She defeated the most powerful demon in the world, and she would die from a bite wound. Anger filled her heart. Kendra could feel her pulse quicken.

But, then she saw something else. Again it was herself, but she looked, different. She gasped and then heard voices. She tried to run to her image to see more clearly of what she just saw. Was it the future?

Or something worse?

Bracken kept pumping his hands on Kendra's chest, and then would breathe into her mouth. It was if his mind was saying_ pump, breathe, pump, breathe_. Seth stood up and sat down at a tree. Raxtus sat next to him.

In an absolute whisper he said "How are you holding up? I did everything I could. I'm sorry."

Seth was on the verge of tears. He couldn't even look or answer the dragon. He brought his hands into fists. Why did Kendra have to go?

"It's not your fault." Seth's voice sounded unsteady, like he had just heard something he thought he would never hear. Which he did. "It's mine, if I had just saw the demon coming-" He couldn't do it anymore. He sobbed. He didn't care. His sister was gone. He was alone with a unicorn and dragon.

How bad could it get? He heard slow footsteps coming toward him. It was probably Bracken coming toward him with a sober face, with that fact that he couldn't bring Kendra back. But he heard him talking.

"Come on. Were almost there." he said softly. Who was he talking to? Seth picked his heavy head up, and his eyes lifted. There was Bracken and his sister! She had her head on his shoulder, and his arm on her waist. Her eyes were closed. But she was alive and breathing.

Seth yelled her name and jumped up. He wiped his eyes. When he called her name, her eyes opened and filled with tears, but they weren't as much as Seth's. He was crying a river! He ran over to her and she caught him in an embrace. After a couple of seconds, she grunted. Seth let go.

"I thought you died!" Seth cried. Kendra gave a weak smile.

"you don't think *Cough* I'd leave and leave you with all the responsibility? Yeah…right." she gave a weak smile. Seth buried his head into her shoulder.

Seth let go and chuckled. "I didn't think so." she said. She grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey…bra--bracken? I don't-" then Kendra collapsed into Bracken's outstretched arms.

"I know." Bracken said. "Come on., let's go to my cabin. Raxtus meet us there."

The crimson fairy dragon lifted to the skies and disappeared. Mendigo came out of nowhere and pointed toward a couple of trees. Bracken hefted Kendra onto his back piggyback style and whispered "Come on, in my cabin no one can listen to our conversations. Not even the Oculus. Mendigo, Pick Seth up and follow me as fast as you can." the puppet nodded.

He grabbed Seth and hoisted him onto his wooden back. He followed Bracken.

In only a couple minutes, the four of them reached a cabin with flowers, trees and elaborate carvings all over a small little house. But when they reached the door Raxtus was in the room. The house was enormous!

It was about the size of a large theater. Bracken set Kendra on the couch and covered her in a blanket. He then kissed her forehead. He pulled a cloth from a drawer, put water on it, and laid it on Kendra's head. He turned to Seth and Raxtus.

"I'm going to let Kendra sleep awhile, then we have to talk about something. Seth, why don't you get something to eat. I'm sure your hungry."

Seth nodded. He was hungry and tired.

* * *

After 2 baloney-and-sardine sandwiches, Seth heard whining.

He got up and crossed over to the couch, where Kendra is tossing and turning, along with crying. She keeps repeating "It hurts…..make it stop…..Bracken….make it stop!…" and so on. Seth knelt beside her and grabbed her hand. She squeezed it really hard. Seth shakes her shoulder "Hey Kendra," he says. "Wake up, it's only a dream. Kendra! Kendra wake up!"

Kendra forced herself out of her dream. But she can't. She just couldn't. She had the same dream as before. She was motionless on the ground, dead, then she was far away. She had longer hair, it was darker, and had a few dark brown highlights. *I think Kendra had blond hair with light brown highlights. If I'm wrong PLEASE tell me!*

Was that Kendra? She looked only a year older.

She had long hair, and her jeans were ripped at the knees, along with a long pink and purple shirt with a green lace.

She was staring out a window. She had a blanket on herself. It looked like she was cold. Kendra started to walk toward herself. When she got there, she put her hand on her older self. The other Kendra looked at Kendra and smiled. Kendra's vision was getting fuzzy.

The clone smiled and waved while saying "Make sure you come back. I have something to tell you."

Kendra heard Seth's voice. Why did he have to wake her up? *repeat song*

"Kendra! Kendra wake up!" he slapped her arm.

"Ow! Seth! That hurt! I'm in enough pain already!" she sat up. She took the cloth off her head. Everyone was looking at her.

"what?" Kendra asked confused.

"Seth said you were screaming." Raxtus said. Bracken took her hand in his. He looked her in the eyes. He closed his. He opened them in a few seconds, his expression was in disbelief.

"What's wrong Bracken?" Kendra said, a little scared. Bracken's expression made Kendra nervous.

"You-you're? Why-why? Ho-how?" he stammered. Everyone was confused, especially Kendra.

Raxtus came over and rested his head on Kendra's shoulder. He inhaled and then exhaled. He slowly opened his eyes and stepped back. He looked over at Bracken.

"I guess you were right Bracken, she is. I guess we have to move fast then."

Bracken sighed. "I didn't expect this to happen, but," he stared into Kendra's eyes.

"Kendra come here." Kendra turned to Seth. His eyes said "Not without me!" but he nodded. Bracken took Kendra's hands in his and lead her to a room, which looked like his. Kendra was getting nervous. What did Bracken want? More importantly, what _**does**_ he want to do?

Bracken noticed Kendra distressed "Don't worry Kendra. I don't want to do _**that**_." He cooed. Kendra sat on the plush bed. Bracken walked out of the room, over his shoulder he said "I'll be right back."

Kendra looked around the room. It had painting of fairies and unicorns. He also had a hand painted picture of Kendra.

She blushed. She wondered if they could be more than friends. Who knew? Maybe she could become an Eternal. She considered it. Bracken came back into the room. He sat down next to Kendra.

They stared into each other's eyes. Kendra looked away, unable to stare into Brackens' soft, hypnotic eyes.

"Bracken," she whispered. "What's wrong with me? I'm getting scared."

"We'll, the thing is…."

* * *

Ok. I went to the dance Friday, it was: awesome, spectacular, and outstanding! Now, I know I said I wasn't going to dance with someone but I did. So did Kate, Alex, Sarah, Ben, Ryan, Connor (I have three in my grade) Cece, Curtis, and Thomas. The other guys were Chicken. I danced with Curtis first, then Thomas. There was some drama though, Sarah asked Seth to dance, he said no(Jerk) then Sarah danced with Thomas and felt better because, well, no one asked her. When Kate and Ryan danced, they wouldn't even LOOK at each other! Almost all of my friends danced with Thomas. Kate, Sarah, Me and some other people. I got a video of the guys doing' the single ladies dance. SOO FUNNY! I slept in till three o'clock the next morning! The dance was _**forever! **_I had sandals on, there good for walking, NOT dancing! May that be a warning! I got a memory card that had a max. of 980, and I took roughly about 1 or 200. Five videos each about five minutes long, about one thousand pictures, and a lot of slow dance pictures, about 5 or 6. It was sweet, but I did lose my sweater. I'll find it, somehow!

Ok. Enough with my story, R&R, and if you PM me, I'll tell you the ENTIRE story of the party. Details included! J J J

Bella ----{--

May the Wolf be with you. (sorry, can't upload him, look under My Youtube account bella1197)


	8. A Little More Love In A Curse

**I hope you like it. I was sick so I whipped this chapter up. I'm going to try to get another chapter in before the end of school. We have another week. B/c (Because) after school we have to go to Philadelphia for my sister. She has a cataract in her left eye, so I won't be here for awhile. I hope you like it! ****J**

**Song- Fever Cascada **

**Bracken paused. He looked over at a frightened Kendra. He sighed a sigh bigger than his body. **

**He pulled her close. He laid back on the bed. Kendra was getting nervous. Bracken put an arm around Kendra's shoulder and again, pulled her close. **

**He whispered in her ear. "I don't think I could tell you. It would put you in more danger, and I don't want that." Kendra nodded. She snuggled closer to Bracken. "Bracken," she said. " I love you."**

"**I love you too." He agreed. They both got closer, their lips met. Kendra then whispered yelled, "What if Raxtus or Seth hears us?" Bracken chuckled "They won't hear us, sound proof walls. Even if the demons and dragons in the world yelled from inside here, you wouldn't hear a thing outside, even with your head against the door." That satisfied Kendra and they resumed kissing. **

**Soon, in a couple of minutes to be exact, Bracken was on top of Kendra. Both of their breaths were ragged, and Kendra gasped at the sudden sense of need, Bracken took advantage of that and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Kendra and Bracken took their shirts off Kendra gasped when she saw his rocked abs. Now they were kissing longer. Kendra was gripping Bracken's arms, and he did the same to the covers. When Bracken went to hard, Kendra would grip his arms tightly. Kendra gripped his arms so hard that his silver blood began to trickle down his arm. Bracken stopped and slowly got off of Kendra. "I'm so sorry,…. I was. I just," he apologized. "I can't even talk to you now." He chuckled. Kendra was trying to get into the rhythm of breathing again. She sat up, only to fall again.**

**Bracken, who was in red-pin striped boxers, ran and jumped onto the bed. "hey you okay?" Kendra was getting back into the rhythm of inhaling and exhaling. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've been like that since…. I was…bitten. I just have to calm down…after something. Well you know" Kendra blushed. **

**Bracken placed a small peck on her forehead. After a couple of minutes, when Kendra was okay, she crawled into Brackens lap. They kissed passionately for a couple minutes, Kendra didn't notice she was getting light-headed. But Bracken did. "I…didn't…want you…to pass….out." He wheezed. **

**Kendra giggled. "Right now, I could care less. Since it was with you." She countered. There was a slight knock on the door. Bracken took his shirt from the ground and put it shirt on Kendra, then the covers on her too and said "Stay under the covers, it might be an apprentice or maid." Kendra nodded. She had now noticed that she was still in her jeans. She pulled the shirt to her nose, inhaled and smelled freshly cut grass, vanilla, and the aromas of exotic plants and earthy scents, just like when she visited the Fairy Queen. Bracken had put a shimmering robe on, and was talking in an unintelligent language. He wasn't speaking English, it was like talking to the Lammasu . When Bracken placed his hand in Kendra's, she could understand the Lammasu. Bracken nodded, and closed the door. He walked back on the bed. "It was just some report on something." **

"**Hey, Kendra? Can-can I ask you something?" Bracken said with a slight blush.**

"**Yeah, sure. What is it?" She said, also with a blush. **

"**Remember when we met, in Living Mirage? Why did you tell me to stutter? To like, help sell it or something?"**

**Kendra felt, well, weird.**

**She sighed. "Well," she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "It's kind of a long story."**

**Bracken waved his hand as if to tell her to continue. **

**Kendra told Bracken how she met Gavin, thanks to the Sphinx. She told him the adventures they had and how she had a secret crush on him. When they had two artifacts at Wyrmmorst(Sp?) , the Unicorn horn, which was Brackens, and The Chronometer, that Gavin wasn't a dragon brother, he was actually a immense, black dragon. **

**When Kendra was in the sidestep cliff, Gavin was actually Navarog, the demon prince. It broke her heart, and he trapped Warren Burgess, her half cousin, and Bubda, a troll, inside a magical knapsack. Raxtus, then ate Navarog inside the cave.**

**When she was done Bracken hugged her, and whispered into her ear that he was sorry for bringing that up. She told him that he didn't need to apologize, and that she loved him. She was careful to get close to someone, but right now she felt safe with Bracken. **

**After awhile of kissing and making out, they both got changed. Kendra and Bracken walked back to the living room, holding each other's hand. Seth was asleep on the couch, while Raxtus was pacing the room. When he saw the two, he looked like he was stunned.**

**Then Seth jumped up and said "There's the lovebirds." and he made a kissing motion and gagged. He scared the crap out of Raxtus, who was already scared out of his wits. Apparently Seth said something to Raxtus while the two were, well you know. Raxtus told Bracken and Kendra that Seth made a bad joke about him, and Raxtus suddenly went all sad. Bracken said it was probably the emotion spell he had on the house. It made people, or dragons, feel all sad when someone would say something about them, or something else. It was kind of like Tanu's potions. All of them had dinner, which consisted of: Cooked Pheasant, salad, exotic fruits, potatoes and many other recipes that Kendra had never heard of. After dinner, they all went to sleep. Bracken and Kendra slept together, while Seth and Raxtus slept in different rooms. Seth didn't get to sleep quickly, but Bracken and Kendra did. When it was around 1:00 Am, Seth snuck into Bracken's room, he saw that Bracken had his arm around Kendra. One of them was snoring lightly. He crossed to the bed. Brackens arm went to Kendra's waist. She giggled, and Seth made a disgusted look. He went back to bed wondering why Kendra had fallen for a unicorn.**

**Read & Review.**


	9. Mad Mad Mad

Okay, here's the deal. I have only gotten one or to reviews in the last week! 'Cries'

I'm not uploading another chapter until I get at least 5 or 10 reviews in the week. If not it will be moved to fifteen ect.


	10. Stranger At The Door

_**Kendra awoke early in the morning. It was a freaking cold day. Even though she was under the covers, she could feel the chill ready to hit her as soon as she sat up. But then she felt something around her waist, and something peck her on the cheek…Bracken. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. **_

_**Kendra wished she could forget she had a death threatening curse, and to just have a relationship with Bracken. She wanted to just stay the way she was with him. Living in his house, going to sleep with him, and enjoying life to it's fullest. Maybe even becoming an Eternal.**_

"_**Morning" he said from behind her. **_

"_**Morning" she replied.**_

"_**Come on, let's get this over with. Then, if we can succeed this mission, we can live like this." Bracken replied, tightening his grip on her waist. She giggled. She sat up, he sat up.**_

_**Kendra gave him a kiss, as did he. Why couldn't the demon put a curse on someone else? Why couldn't she be left alone with her boyfriend? Oh wait. Did she say boyfriend?**_** Yeah, she did. Ahh, who cares? **

**When they were done changing and taking a shower and what not, they headed to discuss the problem.**

**Kendra felt light-headed, and leaned on the wall. She had been so tired since passing out a few days ago. Bracken had noticed his girl slumped on the wall, and stood next to her as she closed her eyes and started to regain her self. He took her hand, put his arm around her shoulder, and helped her walk to the table, that was to far away for Kendra. **

**With her eyes still closed she said "Bra-Bracken?" she felt like she was going to pass out. "I do-don't think****I can wal-walk." **

**Bracken immediately knew what to do. He put her arm around his shoulder, and slipped his arms under her knees. He picked her up swiftly, and she leaned her head against his chest. She took a deep breath and said "I love you Bracken." **

**Pain then swept up from Kendra's feet to her neck. She involuntary grabbed Bracken's shirt and gripped it. Tears fell from her fragile face. Bracken then ran to the couch with inhuman speed. He laid Kendra on the couch, and unbuttoned her blue shirt, *don't even think about it.* revealing her pink undershirt. **

"**SETH! RAXTUS! Get over here! It's happening again!" Bracken yelled.**

**Raxtus came from out of nowhere, while Seth jumped from the banister, ten feet from the ground, instead of taking the stairs. Seth ran and told Mendigo to keep watch, while Raxtus laid his head on Kendra's chest, and exhaled. Bracken took her temperature, Seth ran and got a fairy that lived with Bracken as a servant. **

**This was routine when Kendra would go into shock, the second stage in her curse.**

**Seth was disgusted with it. Why did his sister have to go through that pain? Why couldn't it have been him? If he just saw the demon coming, she wouldn't be going through this. She could be happy, and dating Bracken. Well she was, but, being happier. He knows he said she would be dating a unicorn, but still. She sort of dated a demon prince, a dragon.**

**Seth left the room. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't see her in any more pain than she was in, he needed to get her to Celebrant the Just, the most powerful dragon in the magical world.**

**X**

**Kendra felt like throwing up. But she didn't. Instead she saw the older version of herself again. She had a blanket covering her right leg. Kendra walked up to herself. The clone turned to her, and pulled the blanket off.**

**Kendra gasped. Her leg was covered in dried blood, gauze, and green ribbons. **

**The clone told her "These visions are the future. Like the one you see here. If you don't receive the warning signs, you will end up like this."**

**Kendra felt like rolling up in a ball, and crying. But instead she asked the clone about the vision she saw earlier.**

"**Ahh, that is what you choose. If you get through this dilemma, that will happen on your decision. It doesn't have to be your future, but it can if you choose." she explained. "Do you understand what I am saying? Or am I making no sense?" **

"**Um, I think I get it. It has to be my decision to make it my future. Is that right?"**

**The clone nodded. 'Go my child. Go back to your love. He is waiting."**

**With those last words, Kendra felt herself resurfacing. She heard talking. Her chest hurt. Her head felt someone had flattened her head with a steamroller. **

**She slowly opened her eyes. In the room was Bracken, Raxtus and Warren. They were…wait Warren? What was he doing here?**

**Kendra coughed wetly into her fist. Bracken jumped and ran to her side. "thank god you're okay!" Warren said.**

**Kendra turned her head from Warren to Bracken, giving him an What-is-he-doing-here-tell-me-or-I'll-kill-you- look. **

"**Hey it's okay." Warren said, throwing his hands up in defense. "I'm here to help. I saw what they did to you. I didn't think they would do that."**

**Kendra tried to say "where's Seth?" but it came out as a croaking sound; half between a tone-deaf pig, and a dying chicken.**

**Bracken put his finger on her lips. "Don't talk. Tell me with your mind. Remembe? We can talk telepathically."**

**Kendra focused as Bracken stared into her eyes.**

**Where's Seth?**

**He went to think. He should be back down-**

**Bracken was cut off by Mendigo desperately banging the door. Warren put his finger to his lips and whispered something into Brackens ear. Both nodded. Warren went to the door and let Mendigo.**

**Bracken grabbed a blanket, and gently wrapped Kendra in it. He stroked her hair, and waited 20 seconds after Warren gave instructions to puppet. Bracken lifted Kendra up, and looked like he was talking to Seth. Bracken had given Seth a coin to talk to him from a far.**

**X**

**Seth felt the coin was a little hot from his pocket. Either Kendra woke up, or something was wrong.**

_**Seth! Seth! **_**Bracken said.**

_**What is it? **_**Seth replied.**

_**Just come back downstairs, but quietly. Kendra woke up. She can't speak, but her expression is telling us something. You're the only one who can talk physically. Hurry!**_

_**Okay. I'll be right there.**_

**Seth felt that Bracken wasn't there. He quietly made his way downstairs, where he found Bracken, Warren, and Kendra. Kendra's breathing could be heard from the stairs. Seth got down the stairs when Warren pulled him down. Seth jammed his leg into the floor. **

**He was about to scold Warren when his hand was brought up to Seth's mouth. Seth was confused. Bracken was trying calm Kendra down. From where Seth was, Kendra's face was damp, and wet with tears. Warren was staring at the door. Seth heard a loud BANG on the door. Bracken was now looking at the door. He looked worried and scared. Bracken was a strong man, seeing Bracken scared was not a good thing.**

* * *

_**Me; see! I know I got people here! **_

_**Raxtus.; why are Bracken Kendra Seth and Warren afraid?**_

_**Me; wait till the next chapter.**_

_**Raxtus; Ohh sneak peek! Here! Now!**_

_**Me; no, and goodbye.**_


	11. Narcoblixes,Hellhound and Doomdog Oh My!

Hey, I'm back. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Ofweaponarydefences, who stuck to all my stories and continues to review. Thanks! Enjoy! Oh, this chapter and maybe on is a little teensy bit scary. Discretion is advised. JK. But I'm serious 'bout the scary part.

Run Free- spirit soundtrack

Seth watched Bracken become tense and hold his breath. There was another series of BANGS and BOOMS outside. What was wrong? Seth couldn't tell. Warren motioned for Seth to Army crawl to Bracken and Kendra. He nodded his head, and got down on his stomach. He inched forward.

When he got close enough to Bracken, he cupped his hand on Seth's ear and whispered

"Seth, we have to get out of here! It's not safe! Your Grandparents are being controlled by a Narcoblix!"

Vanessa's face flashed immediately in Seth's head. Bracken shook his head.

"No, remember how I took her hold on you guys off? Besides, she's on a mission. It's a more powerful Narcoblix. Someone let Goravan inside the preserve. They planned Kendra," he jerked his thumb to Kendra, who was in trying as hard as she could to stay awake, trembling and sweating. "to get bit. They knew I would try to come and help. That's why your Grandfather was as stern as he was. Even he knew that the only cure was-" he was interrupted by the sound of a _THUMP. _

He looked toward Warren and his eye's went wide. Warren was trying CPR on Kendra, who was lying motionless on the hardwood floor, her blondish hair spread out on the floor. Bracken went to her side. He put his head on her chest, looking for life. Seth clenched his fists. Then he remembered a bottle he had received from Crelang (Sp?) the Astrid that protected him at the opening of Zyzx, before he died protecting Seth.

_This bottle will awaken anyone that is dying. It will give them another month if a poison. _Seth seemed to hear. The voice went on. _Protect this with your life Seth. You may need it. It is just the Sands of Sanctity, but will not revive the dead._

Seth reached into his pocket and pulled a dragon-tooth shaped vile out. It had a tiny cork in the top. It was sleek and smooth. He took the top off, and stood half-way up. He hurried to his sister's side. Warren was no longerpumping her chest, Bracken was biting his lip. From where Seth was, it looked like Bracken was crying.

Seth opened Kendra's mouth, Warren and Bracken were now looking at him. Seth poured to bluish looking liquid into Kendra's mouth. They waited, and nothing happened. Seth clenched his fists, trying to hold back his tears. He couldn't do it anymore. These were tears of losing someone close to him. Seth hadn't really cried like this since grandparents, the Larsen's, 'died'. Well they didn't really, the one's Seth's family were Stingbulbs. This time, however, this wasn't a Kendra stingbulb, this was his actual sister. Dead.

Warren put his hand on Seth's shoulder. Normally, guys don't 'hug', but Warren gave Seth a man hug.

Ah, forget it. Seth hugged Warren with all his might. Getting the sorrow out. He couldn't believe it.

"Why! Why should it be my sister! Why can't it be me?" he yelled out, but it was muffled by Bracken chuckling.

"You think this is funny?" Seth practically screamed at Bracken. His vision was blurry from his tears.

"No," Warren said, perking up. "Look."

Seth wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He looked toward Bracken, and started to cry again.

His sister was lying in Bracken's lap, her hand on his cheek, while his hand was on hers.

Kendra still looked pale, but she was alive. The banging on the wall was gone, and the only thing heard was sobbing.

Kendra took a steady breath, and tried to talk. All that came out was a croaking noise that sounded like _Bracken._

Bracken a finger to her lips and said "Don't talk." Bracken turned to Seth. "Seth, come here. Let's see if this will work." Seth sat next to Bracken, who was slowly and gently, bringing Kendra to a sitting position.

"Put your hands on her shoulders, and your forehead to hers. Then try to talk to her. If that doesn't work, we'll have to pack and leave immediately to Wyrmoost to collect the creatures we need."

Seth got himself and Kendra into position. He closed his eyes, as did Kendra. The both took a steady breath. And Seth pressed his head onto Kendra's. he grabbed her shoulders, and she grabbed his. He said

_Kendra? Kendra? Can you hear me?_

_Yes. Tell everyone I may not be able to make the journey like this. We have to get Celebrant the Just here, and take us to his domain. That may be the only chance I have Seth. I don't want you to see me like this anymore. If we ever get through this-_

_Hey! Don't talk like that! We will get through this!_

_Alright! Alright! But remember, I am very weak I can barely talk. And I just want to say, I love you no matter what. you're my brother, and don't forget that._

_I love you too._

Seth informed the guys the plan. Warren was on the Okay, but Bracken wasn't so sure, but after pleading and that it was for Kendra, he gave in. Warren gathered swords and arrows, while Bracken helped Kendra regain herself so that she could ride Celebrant. Raxtus came only minutes after Kendra had been revived from unconsciousness. He told Bracken that the Blixes name was Imagica, a powerful Narcoblix that was trapped in Zyzxx, but she escaped. She had an accomplice called Falcate, the Demon of the night; or the Black hound master. He could control many creatures of the night. Such as Hellhounds, Doom Dogs, Nightmare Ghosts, and Giant Bat-like creatures called Flying Death.

Hellhounds were basically rottweilers (Sp?) the size of Rhino's with teeth the size of cutting knives, and fast as a train.

Doom Dogs were the size of Giraffes, and had the claws and teeth like butcher knives. They also had humongous wings.

Imagine sitting in your room when you hear a voice that sounded like the devil. Then a wispy figure looking like a victim from the Texas chainsaw massacre, all bloody and torn. That's a Nightmare ghost. They can scare you to death; quite literally.

The Flying Death is the most feared in the magic world. They look like the Monstrous Nightmare from Dragons; only bigger. If you could choose between a Harpy and a Flying Death; choose harpy. The FD has toxin fatal enough to kill in a heartbeat. The claws are red and black filled with poison that could kill a whole country. The head is about the size of a small minivan, so imagine the size of his body; about the size of a large airliner!

areonly two left in the world. So Bracken made a special poison made from large portion of Siletta's and Glommus's poison, along with dragonsbane, and many other toxins that could kill only one. So that means, pick he meanest one and kill that one with poison, while killing the other with swords that won't even penetrate, or scrape, his scales.

Raxtus had asked his father if he could help them, and he reluctantly agreed. Only because he could trust his son again; which made Raxtus very happy. Raxtus came sooner than everyone thought, along with Celebrant. He looked the same, although he had longer horns and a bigger build than last time. His eyes gleamed when he saw Kendra and Seth. He bowed.

"My, my. Greetings unicorn, fairy one, charmer and friend." he said in a booming, strapping voice.

"Greetings my friend." Bracken replied. "We have to make this journey quick. Warren says he will travel on foot by Hugo, but as soon as he get's to the gate he will need assistance. Raxtus will defend us while you carry us to the Dragon Sanctuary."

Celebrant hunched his shoulders so that Bracken, Kendra and Seth could climb on. They relayed a route for Celebrant, and he opened his giant wings and lifted off the ground. They could see warren and Hugo getting smaller with each flap.

Soon they were off and flying to Wyrmoost, and didn't see any monsters.

_**SCREECH!**_

Oops, spoke too soon. Raxtus disappeared and went to battle the opponents. But he quickly returned.

"FLY! Dad! Doom Dogs!" Raxtus spluttered. He disappeared and everyone heard another screech, but it was right behind them. Seth looked behind himself. Crap. There it was. Flying towards Celebrant, it was as black as night, with gold claws and teeth. Where it's eyes were, there were pits of glowing fire. Like in the Lightning thief; Ares' eyes were just fire. Same scenario here.

The Giant dog demon opened it's mouth and fired a purple and blue flame; directly toward Kendra.

It was about to hit when…..

Cliffhanger! Mwhahaha! Okay, I hope you liked my chapter! Again I would like to thank

Ofweaponarydefences, b/c you are an awesome reviewer. And just for that, I gives you's a cookies!

I hope you will review and please, tell me if my chapters are too long or too short. Tanks! Oh, and if I get anything negative about how Kendra and Seth said they loved each other, keep it to yourselves. I wanted to make it touching. Okay, enough rant, if you're good, I MAY whip another chapter up and give it to you tomorrow. On that note,

BYE BYE Horsie! *LOL remember from Spirit? With that little girl? Had to do that little line.*

Bella J


	12. Watch Out Raxtus!

Hey! I would like to dedicate this chapter to Fablehaven101. She/he gave me a possible idea for the last chapter! You go girl! Or boy.

* * *

Don't stop believing' Glee

Seth closed his eyes. He didn't want to see it. His sister dying right in front of him, and there was nothing he could do. But instead of his sister's cries of death, Seth heard a KINK. As if metal swords were clanging with each other. It was loud and ear ringing. Seth opened his eyes, and gasped. Raxtus was on his father, bleeding blue and yellow blood.

Wait. Raxtus bleeding? That didn't make sense. Raxtus had armor ten times stronger of adamant, just like Celebrant. So why was he bleeding?

Seth took a look at where the Doom Dog was, and something next to it flickered into view. What ever it was, it was BIG. Seth focused, and it flickered again, only for a few seconds. It was a giant, black Unicorn.

It was all black, it's horns, body, everything. The only thing that wasn't was it's hoofs, and eyes.

Near it's fetlocks were flames, along with the mane and tail. The flames weren't ordinary flames though. They were green, blue, red, and yellow. The hooves and eyes were red, just bloodied, as if it's eyes were plucked from it's sockets. It had giant, no, enormous wings.

Normally, unicorns didn't have wings. They flew with magic or something. But this unicorn had wings bigger than 50ft! That's bigger than a pterodactyls' wingspan by ten feet! It's body was bigger than a Antonov An-225 Mriya aircraft! It's head was covered in scars and cuts, as if it battle a Flying Death to the death. Seth was so horrified he couldn't speak, or move for that matter. The hooves of the beast was big enough to crush a mansion on one stomp!

Kendra was trying to compress Raxtus's wounds.

"Ken-Kendra? Wha-what hap-pend?" Raxtus asked, wheezing and shivering.

"Shh. Don't talk. You were blasted pretty bad and you,.." Kendra stopped. She had pain in her chest again.

She chuckled. "I g-guess you d-didn't block all o-of I-it." Kendra said to herself. Kendra felt passing out. But she couldn't. She had to stay awake to save Raxtus. If she didn't, he would die. Raxtus helped her a lot during the past years. He saved her from the fire just now, killed Navarog, and many other things.

Kendra's eyes started to shut. What was in that flame? Poison? Sleeping gas?

Raxtus's blue shimmering eyes looked glossy. "Kendra…..be-before I g-go…I want you t-to know…Van-Vanessa….is on her way…with…War-Warren." He paused. When Raxtus spoke again, he sounded like he had more control over himself.

"Kendra, you are a very….strong person….that I have ever…met in my pathetic life.

You, have brought…an end….to the….demon Gor-gor-" He stopped. His eyes went wide. Raxtus was breathing hard.

"Se-Seth." Kendra tried to call. But Seth could now read her mind. He ran to her and grabbed her shoulders as she fell. Seth had put some liquid on Raxtus, and he was healing slowly. Kendra had a jacket on, so Seth un-zipped it and examined near her mid-section. Her jacket was burned, as was her clothes. It protected her somewhat, but still burnt her flesh. Around the wound, it was a sickly yellow, and gruesome black blood.

Kendra's eyes were glossy and she had a faraway look in her eyes.

Seth felt her forehead. She was burning up."You're cute when you're worried," she muttered.

"Your eyebrows get all scrunched together."

"You are not going to die while I owe you a favor," Seth said.

"Why did Raxtus take that flame?"

Seth guess they both knew it. Still, Seth felt like someone was poking his heart with a cold metal rod. Her breath smelled of grapes.

"I don't know, Seth. He just had this feeling I was in danger." Kendra fell asleep. Seth moved to Raxtus."You saved Kendra," he said. "Thanks."Seth moved his hand onto Raxtus's snout. Seth patted it.

"So I owe you both," Raxtus said weakly. "What else is new?"

Bracken was riding on a new unicorn that gleamed like a new penny. Funny enough, her name _was _Penny.

Bracken had broken his arm trying to distract the Doom Dog and knelt next to Kendra, he fixed her up and there was the sound of Celebrant's beating wings.

He pulled her up and they lay trembling on the dragon. Both didn't realize that their were arms around each other until she suddenly tensed."Um, thanks," She muttered. Seth guess Bracken tried to say 'Don't mention it', but it came out as "Uh duh."

Bracken let Kendra fall asleep, the Doom Dog and Unicorn had given up when Celebrant burned the Unicorn's accomplice the Doom Dog. They retreated and vanished. Seth sat next Bracken. They started to talk about plans when Bracken accidentally spilled that he loved Kendra. Seth stifled a laugh.

'You're still my best friend." Bracken saidSeth grinned. "Except for Kendra.""That's different.""Yeah," Seth agreed. "It sure is."

They then started to play the famous Truth Or Dare game. They flipped a coin and Seth went first.

"Truth or dare?" he asked Bracken.

Bracken thought for a second and said "dare" Yes! Seth had already made one up.

"I dare you, to wake Kendra up, and kiss her for a full minute and say ' I think you're hot Babe'"

Seth made the famous chick-gun-waving- move that Elvis or someone famous would do. "and do it with a holy-crap-you're-freaking-hot voice." Bracken stared at him as if he was the biggest and stupidest person in the world. Luckily Kendra was pretending to be asleep when she heard this, so she knew what was coming.

Bracken was shaking her arm.

"Hmm?' she said lazily, as if he really awoke her. Bracken kissed her on the lips for the minute and said in a bad imitation of Elvis Presley's voice "I think you're hot Babe." he said while doing Elvis's signature move. Seth burst into laughter. Kendra rolled her eyes. Guys can be so stupid, that didn't stop Kendra from kissing Bracken, while Seth made gagging noises.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! I'm almost done with Percy Jackson! Some are my favorite parts are;_

**She looked at me gratefully, but then stared down at all the books and scrolls she'd pulled from the shelved.**

** "I'm worried, Percy. Maybe I shouldn't have asked you to do this. Or Tyson or Grover."**

**"Hey, we're your friends. We wouldn't miss it."**

**"But..." She stopped herself."What is it?" I asked. "The prophecy?"**

**"I'm sure it's fine," she said in a small voice.**

**"What was the last line?"**

**Then she did something that really surprised me. She blinked back tears and put out her arms.**

**I stepped forward and hugged her. Butterflies started turning my stomach into a mush pit.**

**"Hey, it's...it's okay." I patted her back. I was aware of everything in the room. I felt like I could read the tiniest print on any book on the shelves. **

**Annabeth's hair smelled like lemon soap. She was shivering."Chiron might be right," she muttered. "I'm breaking the rules. But I don't know what else to do. I need you three. It just feels right.""Then don't worry about it," I managed. "We've had plenty of problems before, and we solved them.""This is different. I don't want anything happening to...any of you."**

This is my next one.

**Once she was gone, I knelt next to Annabeth and felt her forehead. She was still burning up.**

**"You're cute when you're worried," she muttered. "Your eyebrows get all scrunched together."**

**"You are not going to die while I owe you a favor," I said. "Why did you take that knife?"**

**"You would've done the same for me."**

**It was true. I guess we both knew it. Still, I felt like someone was poking my heart with a cold metal rod. **

**"How did you know?"**

**"Know what?"**

**I looked around to make sure we were alone. Then I leaned in close and whispered: "My Achilles spot. If you hadn't taken that knife, I would've died."**

**She got a faraway look in her eyes. Her breath smelled of grapes, maybe from the nectar. "I don't know, Percy. I just had this feeling you were in danger. Where...where is the spot?"**

**I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. But this was Annabeth. If I couldn't trust her, I couldn't trust anyone.**

**"The small of my back."**

**She lifted her hand. "Where? Here?" She put her hand on my spine, and my skin tingled. I moved her fingers to the one spot that grounded me to my mortal life. A thousand volts of electricity seemed to arc through my body."You saved me," I said. "Thanks."She removed her hand, but I kept holding it."So you owe me," she said weakly. "What else is new?"**

Yeah I did use some of these lines to make my story longer. I don't own the lines, characters, except the Doom Dogs Flying Death ect. Fablehaven and Percy Jackson are not mine. Sadly.

I might even make a story on Percy and his friend Annabeth.

Bye!

Bella


	13. Hang On Celebrant!

Hey, me again. I would like to dedicate this chapter to A fEaRlEsS mEsS and imwiththeunicorn. They both have read my chapters and encouraged me to continue my story. Plus, for all the Senessa fans I would like to announce, I would like to add Seth and Vanessa to kiss, but I can't seem to figure out how to blend it together with the end of the story. So, give me you ideas! I hope the Senessa fans as well as my fellow reviewers, to help me out! Peace, and enjoy! J

**How far we've come- Matchbox 20**

Kendra was asleep when she heard Celebrant yell her name. It was pitch black outside in the night sky. Kendra could barely see in front of herself, but she walked forward. Kendra was still groggy but she went to the dragons horns and held on for dear life. "Celebrant!" Kendra yelled. "What's happening!" she said this because Celebrant was plummeting to Earth at breakneck speed.

They would become pancakes if Celebrant didn't pull up; but thing was. He couldn't. "Kendra!" Kendra heard her name being called, and she looked to her right.

Bracken, Warren and Mara were riding medium size unicorns. Bracken was riding Penny, the one who gleamed like a polished penny, Mara was riding one as white a snow carrying a very wounded Raxtus. He was tied over the unicorns' rump, Kendra could tell he was unconscious.

Warren was riding one that was gray, dappled with white and black spots, and he had Seth with him. Bracken was the only one without a rider, and Kendra was the only passenger on the diving bombing dragon. "Kendra! You have to get off Celebrant! He's been wounded!"

Bracken practically screamed at her, but it was hard to hear with the wind whistling in her ears, and the wind making her eyes water from the speed they were at.

All four of them were diving; Bracken, Warren, Mara and Celebrant. Kendra looked to her left and noticed a giant gash in Celebrants wing.

It was bleeding and ripping. Kendra couldn't just leave him, and he would die helping them get this far. Kendra shook her head at Bracken, who a worried look on his face.

Kendra gripped Celebrants curly, black horns. Suddenly they glowed brighter, and the brightness illuminated the night sky.

That brightness awoke a horrified Raxtus, but he couldn't help, only watch his father die before his eyes. But Kendra wouldn't have that.

She looked ahead of Celebrants head, and saw nothing but trees, trees, trees, a giant lake, trees, trees.. Wait. A lake?

"Celebrant! Celebrant!" Kendra willed for him to hear. "What is it Kendra!" he answered back. "do you see that lake?"

"yes, I see it! But what.." he stopped himself. "Kendra! Good thinking! But I must warn you! I can't see well!" she nodded at Seth.

"Bracken! Go ahead and wave you hands if that lake is deep enough to hold Celebrant! Celebrant, I need to right yourself so you don't fall as fast! GO!" Seth commanded.

He had never taken command before. But since two lives were at stake, he couldn't risk it. Celebrant alighted himself so he was horizontal, and Bracken dived to the lake first. He checked the lake, frantically waved his arms.

"Celebrant! At my command, dive slanted!" Warren said.

"Okay! Wait!….. Wait!…. Wait! …Hold on!… Okay!… NOW!" Kendra held on for dear life, "Angle yourself Celebrant! We can't miss the mark!" Kendra yelled at the dragon. Everyone was now diving, making sure Celebrant didn't veer off course.

Once during the dive, Celebrant's wing clipped a branch, and went dangerously off course. Kendra was barely able to brace herself for the splash and close her eyes when the last thing she heard was _WHOOSH! _before she was knocked unconscious.

Kendra heard distant calls. They sounded desperate. They were calling for her to wake up. Darn it Bracken! Why couldn't he just keep his spells to himself? Kendra wanted to sleep.

That's all she wanted, but no. She had to wake up. She felt like someone was slapping her cheek. Kendra found that she couldn't inhale. She started to cough, trying to breathe.

She finally started to get into the rhythm of breathing. "Kendra? Kendra, can you hear me?" she heard a voice say. She willed herself to nod. Bracken was looming over her. His blue (I think) eyes staring at Kendra made her blush. He was so cute.

"Kendra. Do you think you can move?" Warren asked her.

She tried but she got pale and said "oh no. I can't"

Mara went to Kendra's side and felt her chest, causing her to gasp. "Broken ribs" she reported. " Bracken, the spell you used on her are mending the ribs, but there still broken."

Seth asked 'How do you know?"

Mara huffed. "Cause I've broken a few. I'm gonna to have to carry her."

But before she could, Bracken swept Kendra from the ground and carried her like she was a newborn. "I'll do it." he offered. Everyone new that Bracken had a crush on Kendra, so no one argued.

Seth felt like his legs were going to fall off.

Then he heard a loud THUD. He looked behind his shoulder. Celebrant was breathing heavily on the ground, Raxtus at his side. Celebrant made a noise that sounded like

he was in pain; which he probably was.

Seth ran to his side. The dragon's side was bandaged with gauze and antibacterial to clean his enormous wound. Bracken, Warren and Mara were barreling towards them.

"Bracken! What's wrong with him?" Seth asked, completely horrified.

"where the heck is Vanessa!" The once quiet woman accused.

"Don't worry, she's coming now. For now we have to rest here. I don't know how much longer either of them can handle."

Bracken replied, pointing to a gasping Kendra and a wounded dragon. Warren grabbed some branches and started a fire while Mara went to gather food. Seth wanted to help somehow, but his eyes and brain told him to sleep. And he took that advice.


	14. Losing Something Important

**I'm so sowwy! I haven't been updating for awhile. **

**Anyway, the chapter is dedicated to Rin1782, and Milhoit. **

* * *

Seth woke up early that morning. He noticed that Kendra wasn't there, but there was only a puddle of blood where she was sleeping. Seth bolted awake. He checked his surroundings. Seth whipped out his knife that Mara gave him. The knife was sleek and sharp. Seth jumped up. Bracken, Mara, and Warren, along with Kendra, were missing. Celebrant had flew them a couple hundred miles before he crashed near one of the deadliest places on Earth; The Pass Of The Serpent. Now I'm sure that when Brandon told the tale of Kendra and Seth, that he never even mentioned POTS. I'll explain more later.

Seth saw something glowing where Kendra had been, and he went over to check it out. He heard a moan, and stopped dead in his tracks.

Seth took out a flashlight, and swept it across the area. The beam landed on a figure lying in the grass. It was shimmering, but not quite glowing. Seth stepped cautiously toward the figure. When he got close he noticed it as Raxtus, bloodied and beaten so bad he looked dead.

Seth, now completely terrified, stepped closer. He felt like heaving, and after seeing Raxtus that way, he ran a couple feet away and puked.

Seth grabbed his stomach in disgust. He plugged his nose with his fingertips, and went over to Raxtus.

The dragon was so beat up, that he couldn't even open his eyes. "Seth" He said in the lowest, raspiest voice Seth had ever heard. Seth crouched next to his scaly friend.

"It's okay Raxtus, you… did well." Seth told him. Raxtus looked up. "Kendra…Bracken….Mara…Vanessa and Warren…were kidnapped. Dad…was taken….by fellow dragons…..to Wyrmoost….to be healed." When Raxtus spoke, he kept whimpering and wincing; as if was painful to talk. "Why didn't they take you!" Seth yelled. The dragons take his father but not his son? Maybe Celebrant was unconscious when this happened.

"Seth…I don't have much time. Take these," The dragon extended a claw and opened it; revealing a beautiful Swiss Blue Topaz in a red embodiment with a gold chain. In the middle of the stone were tiny red dots that look like stars or hearts or even just circles.

On the top was a little pedestal, which Seth found odd, but ignored it. The stone alone was the size of a small cherry tomato.

What the dragon gave Seth next was ten different colored dragon whistles. Seth felt water brim on his eyes, but didn't bother to wipe them.

"Use these," Raxtus explained, pointing to the whistles. "If you are in any danger, blow in one of them and it will call a dragon... they will arrive any minute to…assist you. After you use the whistle, it will transform into an object you might need….for the final task, such as a necklace or bracelet; but after the dragon has no need to be with you, it will leave and come back to…Wrymoost. Go North West, starting the path…to The Pass…of the…Serpent. That will…get you started." Raxtus's voice starting to fade as he explained.

"What final task?" Seth asked. Raxtus continued as if he didn't hear the question.

"Seth, I trust...that you will...find Kendra?" Seth nodded. 'Then I have...no other use here."

"Raxtus," Seth with his voice cracking, he laid a hand on the dragons wing. "I hope, you find peace where you are going."

Seth smiled. Raxtus did too, just before he said "Goodbye, Seth"

Raxtus closed his eyes, and took one last breath. His body fell limp, and was deathly still; but it was still glowing. Then, the dragons body started to increase in glow, and Seth dashed away from whatever was happening to his friend.

Seth went back to the body, and fond something that triggered more tears. It was a figurine in the shape of a dragon about the size of a nickel. Seth picked it up, and examined it.

It looked like a mini Raxtus, right down to the eyes and scales. The details were exquisite, and it looked like it had tiny, microscopic jewels for the eyes, and shards of glass shaped into claws. S

eth was fascinated.

He remembered the necklace in his other hand. Seth uncurled his fingers, revealing the Topaz jewel necklace. Seth took the figurine and Topaz, and connected them.

It got unnaturally hot and from instinct, Seth dropped it. Hoping he didn't break it, Seth picked the necklace up and found that the dragon was somehow bolted to the Topaz. Suddenly, something big and far away roared, or maybe whinnied.

Seth jumped from his skin and stood there. He was terrified. After the shock, Seth put the chain around his neck and trudged toward the Pass, not wanting to figure out what made that unnatural sound.

* * *

**I wasn't very detailed with the necklace, or the figurine. But, they will play a role in story.**


	15. Midnight Magic

Kendra felt groggy. Her head pounded. She tried to open her eyes, but they wouldn't function. Kendra couldn't remember anything since the night Celebrant crashed. Finally after a couple of minutes, Kendra opened her eyes and found herself covered in blankets and a water bottle to her left. The rest of her friends weren't there.

Kendra turned so she was on her side to get a better look at where she was. The room was big and spacious; no wonder it could fit a 20 foot tall dragon. It had one high window, a very large black door, a tiny fridge, a couple of blankets and cots, and finally; no way out.

When Kendra tried to move, she winced and made an undignified whimpering sound. Tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill. She groaned and fell back on her makeshift bed. She grabbed her side, and started to breathe raggedly. She felt something move next to her. She opened her eyes, and found herself staring into Paraiba eyes.

"Hello young one" a young dragon said in a calm, soothing voice. Kendra laid there and tried to talk, but it was extremely painful. She buried her face in the pillow that was there, whimpering the entire time. She felt a hand on her back, rubbing it reassuringly. "I know Kendra. It shall hurt for a while." Kendra had seen a dragon when she had woken up, and now, she saw a human being.

She had dark, luscious purple hair; and those mesmerizing Paraiba eyes. The girl had a chocolate complexion, with firm jaw and cheekbones.

Kendra tried to speak again, but it burned her lungs.

She tried to breathe in air, but her lungs wouldn't function. She grabbed the girls wrist and Kendra guessed her eyes were wild, because the girl spoke "Calm down child. You need to calm down" the girl cooed. Kendra started to cough, and the girl grabbed Kendra's forearm, and put a hand on Kendra's forehead. The girl said a couple of words in some other language.

Kendra closed her eyes, then in a millisecond, she opened them. Kendra gasped, and realized she could breathe. Everything was the same, except a dragon in the place of the girl.

The dragon was sleek and slender; like Raxtus, except this dragon was female and totally different . She was the color of shimmering purple. Her lips were black, and hiding gleaming white teeth. Her torso was the size of a large draft horse, and her legs just as long. She had a collar around her neck, which was strange.

The ear's on her head were curved and had those curly tips like a Lynx, but one ear was torn on the side. Her scales were the same patterns of a snake's skin, though they were large and elegant but rough to the touch. Her paws were the size of a tiger paw, with three long, sharp claws. There were three claws in the front of her paw, and one a little higher than the rest on the back of her leg; like a dog's. It helped for holding onto things, like a thumb.

Her head was just like Raxtus's, it was shaped like a diamond; like a rattlesnakes'. The dragon's tail had spikes, like a stegosaurus's. Her hind legs were a couple inches higher than that of her front, possibly for jumping off of cliffs for takeoff. The last details were two long and black curly horns. Her wings had a tint of dark purple, and when I say dark purple, I mean it.

Kendra was very stupefied. She was very beautiful. "Your…your beau-t-tiful." Kendra croaked out. The female dragon gave a hearty laugh, like a child's. "Thank you Kendra. Forgive my selfish ways, I have not introduced myself. I am Midnight Magic, daughter of the great Sapphira." Kendra's eyes widened. She remembered a book she once read in fifth grade "Like…in Eragon?"

***BTW, I don't own Eragon or Sapphira* **

Midnight Magic laughed again, and it sounded like a horn and bells. "Yes my child." Kendra heard herself sigh. She was glad she met Midnight Magic, she was amazing. After awhile of talking and sharing stories, with a couple of grunts and groans in between, Midnight told Kendra to rest, and Kendra did just that; curling up beside the dragon she called friend.

* * *

Okay. I am really sorry for the short chapter, but i am may not be able to update for awhile. I'll post a picture of Midnight Magic on my profile once I'm done with her.

So read and Review!


	16. Chapter 16

I am really sorry for not updating. I might not be able to update for awhile, just giving a heads up. When I'm done with the next chapter, that will be the last long chapter. But, I WILL update. Snow or rain. Wind or hail. Sun or thunder. I shall update!

Horsey


End file.
